Flashlight A whole new world
by myzor king of war
Summary: Im not that great at summaries.


**Hello all, I am attempting something new a Flashlight (Flash Sentry x Twilight Sparkle story). I wanted to try it as I love the ship. Please let me know how I did. please review. Also its my first MLP fanfic so please be gentle. I used the song a whole new world in this cause cant be my little pony without singing also I do not pwn any of this. all characters belong to hasbro. Was also inspired by a youtube video but I changed some things. Also no Flashlight haters.**

It was that time of year again the Grand galloping Gala. Twilight was invited as was spike and their friends tho she felt like not going but she herd Flash sentry would be there and while she denied it she did have a crush on him and did like to talk to him when she could.

Twilight arrived at celestial Castle and while the others did their own thing Twilight tried to find Flash. She spotted him leaving the room. Twilight went after him, tho she she soon found herself lost till she bumped into something or someone she looked up to see Flash.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this.'' Said Flash as he helped Twilight up.

''Yeah we should.'' Said Twilight with a blush.

"So may I ask what brings you here princess Twilight?' Asked Flash as he and Twilight walked for a bit.

"I just had to get away from that party.'' Said Twilight.

"Same not really my thing either.'' Said Flash as they came to a balcony.

"I used to dream of attending these but now I think I could do without.'' Said Twilight.

"I know what you mean.'' Said Flash I used to want to attend these to, now I see they are boring.'' Said Flash.

"Yeah right now I wish there was something else to do.'' Said Twilight.

"We could get out of the palace see the world." Said Flash.

"Is it safe?'' asked Twilight.

"Sure do you trust me?'' asked Flash as he nelt down.

"What?'' asked Twilight with a raised eye brow.

"Do you trust me?'' asked Flash with a warm smile as he held out one of his wings as if it were a hand.

"Yes.'' said Twilight after thinking g a bit and climbed on Flashes Back and sat down placing her front hooves on his head.

"Ok hold on tight here we go.'' said Flas as he took to the skys as Twilight let out a little gasp before laughing. As she looked back at the palace, as they flew through town.

Flash:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

(You last let your heart decide? Flash grabbed a flower from a tree and handed it to Twilight who took it and smelt it while smiling.)

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

(Flash landed and ran for a bit on a bridge then took back to the skys flying high into the sky as they looked back at the town as it was blocked by the clouds.)

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming.

(Flash flew through the clouds as they bathed in the moon light. Twilight held on tight.)

Twilight:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

(Twilight got off Flash back and started to fly beside him as they flew through the clouds tho it felt more like a dance to them as they moved through the sky.)

Flash: Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

They came to a mountian and flew around it.

Twilight:

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

(they spied some dragons who were on a late night flight and flew beside them for a bit. Flash then decided to show off a bit doing a few aerial acrobatics getting a laugh from Twilight. Befoe coming back to her and offering her a hoof that she took as he lead her through the clouds up into the air then down as the descended to a forest.)

Twilight

A whole new world (Flash: Don't you dare close your eyes)

A hundred thousand things to see (Flash: Hold your breath - it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be.

(They flew through the trees of the forest as rays of moon light cut through the leaves.

They then made it through the trees to a meadow and flew over it.)

Flash: A whole new world (Twilight: Every turn a surprise)

With new horizons to pursue (Twilight: Every moment red letter)

Both:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you.

(Flash plucked a single apple from a tree rolled it on his back as he handed it to Twilight who accepted it and took a bite of it as she then offered some to Flash who did the same as they did it back and forth before it was gone.)

Flash:

A whole new world (Twilight: A whole new world)

That's where we'll be (Twilight: That's where we'll be)

(Landed in a stream that ran through town and swam in it.)

Flash:

A thrilling chase (Looking into the water.)

Twilight:

A wondrous place (Also looking into the water.)

Both: (While looking dreamingly at each other before leaning their heads against the other)

For you and me.

Both just stayed like that a while letting the current take them as they snuggled close before returning to the palace after drying off. Flying back to the balcony.

"That was fun, Thank you Flash.'' said Twilight.

"Your welcome Princess.'' Said Flash with a bow.

Twilight will do fine.'' Said Twilight with a smile and a blush.

"Very well Twilight I was glad to assist.'' said Flash.

"Can I ask you one more thing?'' asked Twiliight with a blush.

"Anything for you Twilight.'' Said Flash.

"Ok close your eye.'' said Twilight her blush deepening as Flash did as he was told.

"OK' open them.' said Twilight as Flash did just that as he did he found Twilight's lips pressed to his. He was surprised at first but soon leaned into it.

They stayed like that a while and did not notice princess Cadance watching and smiling as she left them to themselves.

Flash and Twilight kept on kissing till they parted for air. The 2 looked at each other and smiled as they did fireworks went off catching their attention. Then as they went off they looked at each other again and found themselves pulled back for another kiss. Afterwords they sat back and snuggled as the fireworks went off just enjoying themselves.

 **thats it for now hope you enjoyed. sorry if it seemed rushed I kind of wanted to get this up before my birthday will try to make it better afterwords. Also let me know if you think I sould try another chapter or something.**


End file.
